All in Good Time
by Aussi girl
Summary: Just a little story about Julie and Dean and how I think their relationship, however fictional it may be, would evolve. It starts about a month after the Varsity vs. Ducks game.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**I**t was cold but beautiful; the sun was sifting through the leaves and sprinkling the ground with its early light. The feet of the 14 runners were muffled by the wood chips filling the path but the silence was broken by the grumblings of a few put out joggers.

"Why? Why are we running at 7:00 in the morning?" Goldberg's grumbling was relentless but the feeling throughout the group was clearly mutual.

"Goldberg if you can still whine and complain you are not running hard enough" barked Coach O'Brian

The Ducks had been running at 7:00am three times a week since the beginning of April. Since they had managed to beat the Eden Hall Varsity team in the inter-school competition in March, Coach O'Brian had decided the team needed to kick start their off-season training. There were grand visions of aqua training, weight lifting and yoga neatly contained in a folder in his office but Coach knew that he was more likely to succeed with the aqua training and yoga if he had something to threaten the team with, like 7am runs three times a week.

"C'mon team, appreciate the beauty of nature. Revel in the fact that you have two legs on which to run and lungs that let you breath in the fresh morning air!" Ever the optimist, Dwayne tried to keep Goldberg's mood light.

"Dwayne I'm glad you can be so perky but if your legs can't out run mine then let's try to embrace the silence of morning." Portman snarled, casting a sideways glance at the skinny Texan, attempting to look mildly intimidating while puffing along the 5km track.

Falling into the requested silence the Ducks finished the run within 30 minutes and then hit the showers, making it to the dining hall just in time for breakfast.

**A**nother endless day of classes and dodgy lunches until 3 o'clock came around when the entire student body forced itself out the front doors of Eden Hall. Julie and Connie had decided that to pop into the 711 for a little sugar hit before returning to their dorms for homework

"To be honest I kind of enjoy the morning runs," Julie argued, " I can't help it, I'm a morning person"

"To be honest, Jules," Connie replied, " I think you need help. I don't mind training but why not after school. I would much rather have exercise after school when I've been sitting on my butt all day then have to get up every morning to come to school and run… at 7am!" Connie stumbled over her last words as Dean Portman appeared beside them, giving Connie what he had thought was a gentle nudge, but evidently had not been

"Awe sorry Connie!" Dean grabbed her arm to steady her, "hey you ladies gotta wish me luck?"

"Because…?" Connie enquired

"Today's the day; I'm taking my driving test!" The burly 16 year old beamed

"God save us all," Julie placed her hand to her chest, "Right, well good luck with that,

remember pedestrians are worth 5 points each, 10 if you make them run."

"Very funny kitty Cat, seeya later ladies!" Portman veered off in the direction of the car roundabout where the brave driving instructor awaited his fate

"I really don't think I like that nickname," Julie pondered aloud, pondering Dean's retreating form

"Why not? It's cute!" Connie exclaimed, "Dontcha think?" She raised her eyebrows at Julie and gave her a little smart ass grin. No matter what Julie said, Connie knew that her friend thought the Ducks defenseman was a cutie. Getting Julie to admit this fact was not a possibility but the very fact that she so adamantly denied it was enough proof for Connie.

"You know what miss thing! You are just not very funny, not even one little bit!" Jules gave Connie a little shove and ducked her head to hide her pink cheeks. She hated it, absolutely hated that Connie teased her that way; it was so sneaky and Connie knew it. Every girl age 13 and up knew that Dean Portman was good looking, why was it a crime that Julie did too. Not that she did, but if she did it shouldn't matter.

**T**he massive grin on Dean's face that night at dinner had made it clear that he had passed his driving test, with surprising ease and no major casualties. As the first Duck to have his licence, bragging rights belonged to him for the night.

"So, Deaninator, what'll be our first adventure?" Averman clapped the 16 year old soundly on the shoulder and wrapped him in a sidewise bearhug. The raised eyebrows of Portman were enough for Averman to know he should immediately retract his arm if he wanted to keep it.

"Dude, do NOT call me Deaninator, and do not embrace me," Dean growled and returned to his dinner. It was a well known fact that Portman was not a big fan of being jumped upon, hung off of or in any other way used as a climbing device, at least not by guys. One of the downfalls of being 6'2 at 16, people always seemed to want to jump on him like they were excited puppies. Fine for girls, NOT with guys, and Averman's rare appearance at the Eden Hall dinner table reinforced this rule, doubly

"Seriously though Portman," Ken redirected his attention, "Man, you're going to forget how to drive before you get to sit behind the wheel of a car". He had a good point. Due to fact that Dean was not Minnesota native and thus lived in the Eden Hall dorms it was not as though he could drive his parent's car around.

"No worries little man, I'll just borrow someone's car,"

"What? Who on earth would let you drive their car?" Julie exclaimed, "If I had a car, you would not be driving it!"

"Ouch Jules, that hurts," Dean feigned hurt feelings but got a laugh instead of sympathy.

"Don't even try," Julie shook her head as the 6 transplanters took their plates to the dish pit.

**Chapter 2**

****

****

Back in her room Julie was able to finally relax, her roommate Jana, wasn't back from dinner yet and this was the only time she could daydream without being busted for it. It wasn't the fact that she daydreamed that Jana kept harassing her for, it was whom she kept daydreaming about. It wasn't as though she had always thought Dean was cute. When they had first met at the Junior Goodwill games she had actually thought he was a complete jerk but he had grown on her and grown up a bit as well. The final straw had been his little dance at the Varsity vs. Junior Varsity game, who knew a 16 year could have a body like that?

Julie laughed at herself, "He is not even remotely my type, why am I wasting my time?" she asked herself

"Nah ha!" Jana bellowed as she walked into their room, "Busted yet again for daydreaming about the resident hottie!" she had a triumphant look on her face. "Julie, you're killing me, I don't understand why you don't make some kind of move on him?"

"Because, my well-meaning little friend, he probably doesn't feel the same way and that would be so amazingly embarrassing that I don't even want to comprehend it" Julie explained.

"O.k. I do understand the risks involved, but at the same time you guys have fun together, you both love hockey and you're both highly sought after by the opposite sex, thus confirming your attractiveness," Jana explained, "Where is the problem in this situation?"

"K, Jana, you have noticed that I haven't had a boyfriend all year?" Julie questioned the brunette.

"Yes, but that's only because you haven't had time. I know you've been on a few dates and I know that each time you find some little thing that makes you incompatible. You and Dean are similar and, let's be honest Julie, he's hot!"

Julie had to admire Jana's persistence.

Dean loved it, absolutely loved it, when Julie laughed at him. If he could get one good laugh out of her each day he was a happy guy. Thinking back over the year Dean had no idea why he hadn't taken the Eden Hall scholarship right away, a free education at a good school, why not! His parents didn't mind, it got him out of Chicago and away from the increasingly bad crowd that seemed to be overtaking his previously well established school and his chances were greater of getting noticed by scouts if he played with the Ducks. When they had first met at the Junior Goodwill games he didn't give her much thought; she was a good goalie and a pretty cool chick to hang out with, but now she was a regular hottie! The problem was, of course, that they were on the hockey team together and the team always seemed to know everyone else's business. As a result Dean couldn't really ask her out to do anything because everyone would find out; Julie would probably get embarrassed or worried about team morale and that would be that. Dean didn't give a damn about team morale, they were a solid unit, but he didn't want to embarrass Jules and so he did nothing.

"Hmm," Dean let out a loud sigh

"Sounds like you're having a big thought man," his roommate, Eric raised his head from his books,

"Julie," Dean offered

"Man, I'm telling you, just ask the woman out!" Eric exclaimed. This had become a common conversation and Eric could not understand why Dean wasn't doing anything to change his situation.

"Not that easy and you know it," Dean sat up on his bed, "Jules is not the kind of girl you can just fool around with and that's not just cuz we're on the same hockey team"

"Alright," Eric threw his hands up, "Wallow in your own misery dude, your choice."

"Damn straight it is!" Dean stated. The thing was, summer was coming up and Dean knew Julie would head back home to Maine so what was the point of getting together if they would be separated for two months? More importantly, what if she said no? That would be weird and really embarrassing. Despite what the team thought, Dean was not a huge player, not really. Sure he had hooked up with a few girls here and there but for the most part he was too busy playing hockey and hanging out with his friends. Seeing no real solution to his problem, Dean dragged himself up off his bed and over to his desk to tackle the mound of homework he so expertly avoided.

**Chapter 3**

****

****

"Oh my god, we are so close to summer break I can almost taste it!" Luis seemed to practically swoon at the thought. Considering Luis normally called Florida home, Minnesota just was not warm enough for him.

"I know, ocean here I come!" Julie cheered. She sympathised with the Florida boy. Maine could get a little chilly but she knew that Florida never came close to achieving the temperatures that Minnesota had produced for the Ducks this winter. -10 in the middle of the day had taken some getting used to. The team was currently wedged in between two booths in the nearby ice cream parlour on a warm weekend before exams began

"I cannot wait to get back to the farm and see my family," Dwayne said, "I just miss the farm and all my brothers and sisters."

"Speak for yourself man," Portman said, "When I go home I have to contend with 3 older brothers." Goldberg nodded his head in sympathy. He might only have two older sisters but he figured that was at least the equivalent to 3 older brothers.

"I didn't know you had brothers" Julie enquired, as Connie raised her eyebrows in interest

"Hmm, are they cute?" Connie asked, the very picture of innocence.

"Hey!" Guy looked alarmed and turned Connie's face to look at his startled expression, "Hello, I'm your boyfriend Guy. Perhaps you didn't get the memo?"

"Relax, I'm just joking," Connie rolled her eyes as she turned to face Julie, "Such a drama queen but he's kinda cute," she stated as she nodded her head in Guy's direction.

"How old are your brothers?" Julie asked Portman, while trying, somewhat unsuccessfully to steal his maraschino cherry from his sundae.

"Mike's 24, Dylan's 22, Tye's 19 and then there's lil' ole me," Dean answered, pushing her spoon away from his sundae. "No way missy, if you can't hold on to your cherry that is not my problem" he informed her, causing Louis to choke on his soda.

"Bad choice of words man," Louis said under his breath, trying not to laugh too loud as he raised his eyebrows at Dean. Catching Louis' meaning, Dean become fascinated with the tabletop.

Julie narrowed her eyes at the two boys, opened her mouth to say something and then thinking better of it, closed her mouth and shook her head, trying her best to not laugh.

"Louis you are such a dog," she stated, rolling her eyes.

"Oh come on, how could I ignore that comment!" Louis pleaded, "it was at least worthy of a guffaw!" Julie shook her head in reply and focused on her ice cream

"You see, if I could just have your cherry I would be very happy." Julie explained to Dean, hoping to negotiate for the red dye #45 treat.

"And if I could have had your cherry I probably would have been very happy too…" as soon as the words were out of his mouth, Dean wished they had never gone past his tongue. Closing his eyes briefly, he opened them to find Julie staring at him in wide-eyed shock.

"Let's just pretend I didn't say that," Dean requested, "I will let you have this cherry because you foolishly scarfed yours down, and you will forgive me for saying that last thing we're pretending I didn't"

Without another word, Julie and Dean returned to their ice cream. However both of them shot side glances at their respective best friends, Connie and Fulton, who in turn raised their eyebrows at each other.

Finally, oh blissful day, school was finished for the year. Really and truly done and the Ducks were thrilled!

"Yee haw!" Dwayne cheered, "Look out Texas, I'm comin' home!" He tossed his hat in the air.

"Thank god that horrible exam is over" Connie declared from her piggy back position on Guy's back, "I can't wait for two hockey and study free months!"

"Tell me about it, I need to book it back to my room and finish packing," Julie informed her, "Care to assist?" She half requested, half pleaded with the brunette.

"Hmm, only if there is an exchange of dirt," Connie bargained

"Dirt? Why would you have dirt in your room?" Dwayne enquired

"Dirt: gossip, nasty malicious tidbits of information that only girls are privileged to," Goldberg informed him, "Geez man, are you sure you have sisters?"

"They are 6 and 10, I'm hoping they still too young for gossip" the Texan informed him

"K guys, everyone at my place tonight, 6:30" Charlie called out. The Minnesota Ducks parents had organized a final bbq for the whole team before all the non-Minnesotan's headed home for the holidays, which for most of them, meant the next day. It would be weird to be separated from each other for two months after living together for the past ten months but everyone was looking forward to going home.

The group separated into the dorm dwellers and the Minnesota natives, with Connie going to help Julie pack her room, all of them eager to meet up at Charlie's later. Julie was definitely excited to be going home, though in truth it would only be for a month and a half. Her parents had decided that once Melissa, Julie's second oldest sister, had graduated, the family would move to Minnesota for Julie's final two years. A month and a half was ok though.

"Sooooo," Connie started, wrapping some of Julie's picture frames in bubble wrap

"Oh lord, I know I'm in for it when you start a sentence with sooo" Julie sighed, hoping some greater force would intervene. She knew Connie was going to bring up Dean. Anytime she wanted to bring him up she tried to ease it into the conversation, almost like she thought Julie would physically bolt from the room if she was too abrupt.

"Go for it Connie," Jana cheered her on, "Show no mercy!"

"Well, c'mon Jules, what are you and Portman going to do about the distance?" Connie enquired

"What are we going to do about the distance? Connie, we're not a couple!" Julie shrieked. "Honestly woman, there has been no physical contact, no hint that there is any attraction. We are JUST friends!"

"Well, maybe you should tell him before you both go home," Connie suggested, wrapping and taping the other frames as she lectured

"Yea, only how 'bout we don't cuz that could really screw things up," Julie replied, carefully rolling up her posters into the tubing. "Seriously Connie, we could come back at the end of the summer and everything might have changed." From Julie's perspective it just didn't make sense to drop your feelings on someone right before you spent a big span of time apart. It would be awkward and weird when they saw each other in September if she did that, and she got nervous enough as it was around him.

"O.k. missy , topic over. Now what are you wearing tonight?" and with that, Connie said nothing more on the 'Portman issue'.

**Chapter 4**

****

****

"You know, I forgot how good home cooked food could taste," Luis sighed at he munched on his hamburger, "Your Mom is an awesome cook." He informed Charlie.

"Yep, I know" Charlie nodded

"It going to be so strange being separated for two months, don't you think?" Connie asked.

"Yea, especially for us," Dwayne said, gesturing to the transplanters. "I mean, we've all lived together, eaten our meals together and studied together for the last 10 months. With the exception of you Dean, but we've still grown fond of you in the last three months." Dwayne finished his sentence on what he considered a daring note.

"Aww, Dwayne, that sounds so sad," Julie rubbed his back, "we'll all be back in September, right?" she glanced around the circle.

"Yeah"

"Duh!"

"Where else would we go"

"I wouldn't be anywhere else" Dean said, looking at Julie.

No one else noticed except her but it still made Julie blush at what Dean might have meant. Naturally it most likely meant 'where else would he play since his team is here', but Julie hoped it meant that he wanted to come back to Minnesota because she was there.

Dean saw Julie blush slightly and look away, biting her lip. _Holy shit! She likes me! _Dean thought to himself, _Oh damn, damn damn damn!_ and they were all leaving tomorrow!

"Hey guys, you know what we should do?" Fulton suggested, diverting attention from the suddenly panic stricken look on Dean's face," Let's go play pool at the new pool hall in the Youth Center!"

"That my man, is a kick-ass idea" Russ agreed.

After cleaning up the remnants of the bbq, the team made its way down to the youth center.

"Honestly guys, I truly suck at this game" Julie told them

"Jules, it's just like hockey. Aim and shoot" Dean assured her

"Yea but I'm the goalie, I'm a blocker not a shooter" she argued

"Fair enough, come here then" Dean commanded her. They walked over to the table beside the one where Fulton, Russ, Charlie and Averman were having a game.

"Alright, hold the que at the end with your right hand.." Dean began

"Oh good god man I'm not that hopeless!" Julie laughed

"Hey, you're the one who said you sucked, I was just trying to help,"

"I know how to hold the que, I just can't shoot to save my life," Julie informed him.

"C'mere," Dean positioned her in front of him and a little to the right, "when you bend over, make sure your back leg is straight so you use your front leg to make any height adjustments. Bend at the waist and keep your back and your right arm straight," as he instructed her he adjusted her arm and back and Julie could not help but notice how close his body was to hers and that he smelled really, really good.

She took a deep breath. "K, leg, back and arm are all straight, now what" she asked and looked over her shoulder, coming almost face to face with Dean, who's head was right beside her shoulder. They both froze.

At the other table Fulton raised his eyebrows and Connie, who looked like she had just sat on something sharp, bit her tongue to stop herself from omitting a victory shriek.

Dean looked at Julie and he could hear the blood pounding in his ear and he was quite certain his heart was going to explode out of his chest if he didn't do something. "Uhh, yea, o.k. so then uhh you just go for it. Shoot." Dean tried to pull himself together. He wanted to kiss her but not here in front of everyone.

Julie blinked and gave her head a slight shake. "Right, ok then," Julie drew the que back and hit the ball, it went straight in.

"Aha! See, you're a natural." Dean cheered

"Only because you helped me," Julie reminded him, "I think you'd better help me some more." She suggested

"It would be my pleasure," Indeed it would.

At the next table Fulton and Connie looked at each other, deeply disappointed that Julie and Dean hadn't kissed.

"Damnitt, why didn't she kiss him!" Connie hissed at Fulton

"Beats me, I thought for sure they were going to" Fulton just shook his head in bewilderment, "I would've."

"Not here," Luis scoffed, entering what Connie and Fulton had thought was a private conversation. They both looked at Luis in alarm.

"Oh come on guys, this is me. As if I wouldn't notice the sexual tension, I am the Latin lover after all," He tossed his head in a dramatic and hopefully intentionally cheesy manner. "He won't do it here, not in public, Julie's too special for that. He's got to be sure first." Luis explained. "My bet is nothing happens till September"

"Oh come on," Connie said incredulously, "I cannot wait that long!"

Fulton and Luis just laughed and got back to their game with the rest of the team none the wiser.

The next morning all 6 of the Minnesotatransplanters were up bright and early to head off on their respective flights. They weren't all leaving at the exact same time but within two hours of each other so it made sense to share two taxi vans.

"Ok guys, that's me," Julie said, hearing her plane's boarding call, "Time to go, and don't look sad Dwayne, I'm bad enough with good-byes." She gave Dwayne, Russ, Luis and Ken big long hugs goodbye.

She turned to Dean and gave him a big hug and he lifted her up off the ground. "Take care of yourself kitty cat. I'll see you in two months." He placed her back on the ground and started to let her go

"Oh, wait, I don't have your number!" Julie stated, "How am I going to be able to contact you!"

"Just call my cell, I'll always have it with me." Dean told her

"Ok," Julie said nodding, "Bye guys," She headed towards that walk way, it felt so weird, like she was leaving her family. She hadn't thought it would be so hard.

"Hey Julie!" Dean's voice carried across the terminal, "Call me," he mouthed the words, giving her a little smile.

Julie gave him a big smile and nodded her head, then with a little wave she was gone.

"Dude," Russ smacked Dean on the arm, "What was that?"

"Let's go watch her leave from the window," Luis suggested, yanking Russ away

"Um, I don't mean to be a downer but I should really get to my gate too," Dwayne said

"Yea, if I miss my flight my mom will freak," Dean agreed and Luis nodded

"Well boys, I guess this is it," Russ said, "I bid you adieu, until September!" With that, the five remaining Ducks separated, Russ and Dwayne in one direction and Ken and Dean in the other.

**Chapter 5**

****

****

The month and a half spent in Maine seemed to fly by for Julie. Between helping to pack up the house and visiting with her friends, every day had been busy. Not only that but she had been busy with off-season training with her eldest sister, Jennifer who just happened to be a personal trainer. It was as if she had never stopped moving from the second her plane had touched down, and now she and her whole family were flying back to Minnesota to set up their new house.

"I cannot believe I'm back here again so soon," Julie sighed as she felt the plane begin its descent to the Minnesota tarmac.

"I thought you liked Minnesota sweetheart," her Mom asked

"I do, but it's more that I like the people," Julie explained, "Plus I feel like I spent hardly anytime at the beach this summer.

"You were there almost everyday; honestly I thought you were going to grow fins!" Her Mom smiled at her youngest daughter.

"Are you excited to see Dean?" Melissa whispered to Julie

"Don't you start already!" Julie mock threatened her older sister, "Connie is bad enough and now I've got you going to?"

"Don't even try missy, I'm your sister remember? I know every little thing about you no matter what you think," Melissa retorted, "and you and I both know that the answer you wanted to give was 'yes'." With that Melissa reopened her magazine and perused the fashion pages

Julie opened her mouth to say something but Melissa held up one perfectly manicured nail and waved it in Julie's face, "If it's not yes, I don't want to hear it."

"You frustrate me, do you know that?" Julie said to Melissa

"Yes, but I also know that I'm right and you know it to," Melissa informed Julie, "You can be as frustrated with me as you want."

Knowing that there was no possible way she could win this argument Julie tried to look out the window as the plane landed with a jarring thud on the runway.

"Dean man, I gotta say, I love your parents right now," Fulton lavished this praise from the comfort of the Portman's backyard pool. In the 30 degree heat, the water was a much desired refreshment from the steaming basketball courts the boys had been at all morning.

"Tell me about it, I swear it never got this hot in Chicago," Dean answered

"Well duh man, you've got Lake Michigan right at your doorstep," Fulton replied, "Minnesota has no such relief."

Since Dean had returned to Minnesota a week ago, he and Fulton had been practically inseparable. Naturally all the Ducks got together at least once a week but Dean and Fulton hung out almost everyday.

"So…Connie said Julie's due back today. Care to comment?" Fulton casually enquired

"So she is," Dean replied, "What of it man?"

"Aw dude, do not do that. You are so full of shit!" Fulton exclaimed, "You were totally counting the days till she returned!"

"Man, you know nothing!" Portman protested but, much to his annoyance, he actually found himself blushing.

"Look Portman, I get it, you guys were playing it cool, you didn't want to screw things up for the team yadda yadda yadda," Fulton told him, "Hello! Connie and Guy! They are the most temperamental couple any of us know and the team still stays together!"

"Fulton, I haven't seen her in over a month and a half. Just cuz there was a spark when we all left doesn't mean it's still there" Dean argued

"Bullshit man. The way you went on after you saw her that weekend in July, dude, you are smitten!"

"I swear to god man, if you say that to anyone else, if anyone else is even in the area, I will kill you!" Portman threatened Fulton, rather unconvincingly as the two were almost identically matched in height and build.

"Portman, you're my best friend, I would never blow your confidence like that dude," Fulton reassured him.

"Ya I know," Dean said, "……she did look pretty damn hot in that bikini though, lord, I had to head straight for the water you know?"

"Yea man, I've noticed," Fulton laughed at Portman and rolled his eyes. Dean could not lie to save his life.

**Chapter 6**

****

****

The Gaffney's had arrived at Minnesota airport in early evening and all agreed that it was best to simply eat some dinner and relax. The unpacking would begin the following day. This course of action was also dictated by the fact that not all of the furniture had arrived yet. Mr. Gaffney had flown in two days earlier to meet the moving trucks but the truck holding all of their beds was still in transit and would not be arriving until tomorrow morning.

"Well my darlings, what will it be?" Mrs. Gaffney said to her daughters, "Sushi, Chinese, Greek or Pizza?"

"Greek"

"Sushi"

"PIZZA!"

"Ugh, JAnne, pizza is just empty carbs and fat," Jennifer argued

"Yea, but it's good! We could order vegetarian…" Julie flashed her cutest little sister smile and batted her eyelashes

"Tsk, I hate when you do that," Jennifer told her, "Fine, pizza is fine with me, so long as we get one vego with light cheese if they have it."

"I guess I can eat sushi when I go to L.A.," Mel said, more to herself than her siblings, "Sure why not? Pizza's fine."

"Woohoo!" Julie and her dad exchanged a high five

"So long as one or all of you girls go and get it," Mrs. Gaffney stated

"Right boys, who's picking up dinner?" Mr. Portman asked, "Dean? You should get some more practice on Minnesota's streets before I let you lose unsupervised,"

"Haha! Dyl, care to supervise me?" Dean asked his almost oldest brother

"Yeah, I suppose I'm up huh?" He asked his other brothers

"Don't look so scared Dylan, I think you'd look very distinguished with some grey hair."

"Man I am so disappointed, when you said the pizza place was at the strip mall I thought you meant there would be clubs of stripping women!" Dylan complained

"Dude, you're head is perpetually in the gutter. I thought I was the young one"

"Yea, yea," Dylan shooed his brother away, "Oh my, now that's more like it"

"Hmm?"

"Check it out Dean, Posh blonde, sporty blonde and baby blonde,"

Dean looked up when Dylan jabbed him in the side, pointing inside the pizza shop. There at the counter stood three blonds and they did indeed seem to suit the unfortunate nicknames his older brother had bestowed upon them.

"Now that is a nice view, every shade of blonde," Dylan informed his little brother, "You see Dean, there are so many shades. Take sporty for instance, nice long, well defined legs, hair in a cute ponytail, probably pretty damn smart too, she could give me a run for my money. Then you have posh blonde, you know right away that girl is either high maintenance or dumb as hell, she's dressed in the latest fashion and she's wearing high heeled sandals. Ever seen Legally Blonde?"

"You know man, it is such a mystery to me why you're single," Dean's eye roll and snide tone were not the deterrent he had hoped they would be.

"Shut up and pay attention. We finish off with baby blonde. She looks pretty cute, nice little bod, good rack, cute little sundress. Hell she might even have half a brain!"

Dean was putting as much distance as possible between himself and his older brother. He was opening the door and trying to close the door behind him, leaving Dylan outside when the so-named 'baby' blonde turned around.

"Jules!"

"Dean!"

Before Dean had even had a chance to think of how to great Julie she rushed over and gave him a big hug, an effort that had her feet almost dangling off the ground.

"How are you-?"

"When did you get in-?" they stumbled over each others questions as Dean released Julie and noticed that sporty and posh were looking at them with amused expressions.

"You must be Dean Portman," Posh said, walking over to pair and shaking his hand, "I'm Melissa, Julie's older sister, and this is Jennifer, Julie's oldest sister."

"Nice to meet you both," Dean replied, shaking their hands. Both sisters had a small smile on their faces and Dean sincerely hoped he was blushing as much as he thought he was.

"Nice to meet you, we've heard so much about you," Jennifer said, "Um Jules, we'll meet you in the car?"

"Be right there,"

The two girls walked out of the shop, straight past Dylan who stood at the entrance to the store completely gob smacked.

"We just got back this afternoon," Julie told Dean, "How 'bout you?" She could not believe she had jumped on him like that, how embarrassing! And Melissa and Jen smiling like they were two cats with canaries in their mouths, argh!

"Last week, Mom's still in Chicago, she had to tie up loose ends with all her volunteer stuff so it's just us guys!" Dean smiled but it looked more like a grimace as he gestured to his brother who had planted himself firmly beside his younger sibling.

"Hello there," Dylan purred, "I noticed you through the window you know,"

"Windows are good for that," Julie replied trying not to openly mock Dean's own family but since Dean laughed, Julie figured it was ok.

"So, do you come here often?"

Julie pressed her lips together to stop herself from laughing.

"Okey doke, that's my que," Julie said, nodding at Dylan as though he might not be entirely sound of mind.

"Umm, call me tomorrow? Maybe we could go for a run or something?" she suggested to Dean.

"Yeah for sure, we should head out either early in morning or in the evening though cuz it's pretty hot in the middle of the day" Dean told her

"Hmm, well…I guess I should probably help unpack too but you could always….well..mm um, we have a pool so maybe instead of run we could have a swim?"

"That is a way better idea," Dean agreed, "Call my cell tomorrow and just tell me when and where. I'll get your number tomorrow." Dean rolled his eyes in the direction of his brother, indicating his need to wait on getting her phone number

Julie nodded and laughed as she ran out the door and hopped into the car with her sisters.

**Chapter 7**

The rest of August flew by for all of the Ducks. Between off-season training and trying to have as much fun as possible, it seemed as though summer had only lasted for a weekend. Julie and her family managed to get almost completely unpacked within two weeks, only to say good-bye to both of Julie's sister in time of the Labour Day long weekend. Two of Dean's brothers left to head back to Illinois University that same weekend, just in time for Rush Week. Charlie found himself spending a lot of time with Coach O'Ryan, planning strategies for the next season which was not exactly where he had hoped to spend his last week of summer vacation, and the rest of the Ducks were either working at their summer jobs or still with their families. Still the Ducks that were in Minnesota were having a pretty good time. As soon as dinner was done they were all out their respective doors to meet up and squeeze in as much goofing around time as possible before curfew.

Much to the annoyance of Connie and Fulton, not to mention Julie's sisters, Dean and Julie seemed to be comfortable just hanging out with everyone in a group. Aside from their 5 x weekly runs, they didn't seem to spend anytime just together. It was a frustrating situation for all those not directly involved.

"I just cannot believe nothing has happened between you two," Connie exclaimed to Julie while the two girls floated the hot afternoon away in Julie's backyard pool.

"Well, I just don't want to rush things.."

"Oh god, not that again!"

"What! No, I just mean…..Look, I like Dean and I think he likes me but I don't chase boys. If Dean wants to kiss me then he can but I am don't want to make the first move." Julie explained

"I'm sorry but that does not sound like you at all" Connie looked at Jules in a dublicously

"Both my sisters said to wait, to let him come to me…"

"Ohhh, don't play games Jules.."

"Not finished. I'm not going to play games, but Dean seems to change his opinion about women on a pretty frequent basis. So, we hang out all the time, I flirt, he flirts but he has to make the first move, otherwise I don't think I'll really believe he wants to be with _me_."

"Ok I can understand that," Connie said nodding her head. "So long as you're not playing games. I hate girls who do that whole, I-like-you-now-I-don't thing. Remember that girl Nancy that Dwayne was sweet on? Ooooo I did not like her!"

The girls spent the rest of the afternoon hopping in and out of the pool, dissecting the most recent drama between Connie and Guy and planning their outfits for that night. It was an ideal girly afternoon.

"So where are you kids going?" Julie's Dad asked her that night as Julie impatiently danced back and forth from left foot to right foot. Why did parents always conviniently forget where you were going at the precise moment you needed to go?

"Just to the beach, there's a big back-to-school barbeque happening. It's sponsored by Eden Hall Dad, it's not going to be some wild and crazy booze fest."

_Please please let me go let me go please please!_ Julie begged in her head.

"Oh Jack for heaven's sake, it a school event! I don't think it'll be an out of control beach party, Eden Hall is too respectable for that. " Her mom gave Julie a little wink

_Go Mom!_

"Well I suppose it would be fun for all of you to get together for one last summer hurrah. I want your cell phone on at all times Jules, and you are to be home by 11:00 at the absolute latest!"

"YES! Thanks Mom and Dad! Love you!" Julie gave both her parents a kiss on the cheek, pausing to whisper "Thanks Mom", in her mother's ear. Julie whipped out the door with her parents shouting the usual parental warnings,

"Call us if you go anywhere else,"

"Don't drive home with any one who's been drinking!" Her mom called out

"What!" Her dad's shocked tone could be heard, but Julie was already out the door to meet Dean and Adam at the bus stop.

"Whoa, dude, check out Julie," Adam whispered to Dean as he saw the blond girl approaching them.

"Shit", Dean took in a sharp breath as she walked towards them

"Hey guys!"

_Be calm, steady, do not say anything stupid_, Dean chanted in his head

"Hey Julie, you look awesome"

"Thanks Portman, you guys are looking pretty good too"

_Ahhhhh! He had the top three buttons undone on his shirt, he is so hot! Calm, I am calm and composed_ Julie bit her bottom lip and took a deep breath trying to appear casual.

"My sister chose the outfit, I'm just hoping there isn't a lot of wind cuz that would be really embarrassing if my skirt blew up" Julie giggled while she subconsciously tugged at her skirt hem. Melissa had made the executive decision that Julie ought to wear one of the cute short, ruffled skirts that were so popular that summer. A tourquois skirt and a plain lavender t-shirt, it was cute without being trashy, always a plus.

"You look really nice," Dean reassured her. He had taken an excessive degree of care in picking out his outfit, considering they were just going to some piss-up on the beach. After going through pretty much every article of clothing he and his brothers owned he had settled on a white short-sleeved button down shirt and some camo-green cargo pants. The fact that Julie had taken a quick breath when she saw him was not lost on Dean and it bolstered his confidence considerably.

"Funky pants Adam," Julie commented

"Yeah, my sister assures me there very popular in New York and L.A, but I'm starting to think they may not fly in Minnesota" Adam looked down at his black man-capris doubtfully.

"Nah, you're fine. Very trendy" Julie told him casting an appraising look at his pants as three of them got on the bus. They had to take two buses to get to the beach and met up with the rest of the Ducks, including Luis, Dwayne and Kenny who had just returned to town that very day, at their switch-over stop. Connie exclaimed how cute Julie looked and the boys grunted their usual greetings to each other. The bus driver did not look happy to find the large group of teenagers joining those he already had on the bus.

The 'Eden Hall back to School Barbeque', as it was officially referred to, was not the poised and respectable event Julie had promised her father. Only those students in grades 10 and up were invited, and police permission had to be obtained due to the fact that it was held on public property. The hope was that the teenagers would have a nice bonfire and bond over cans of Coke and 7up. The reality was that everyone who had a legally-aged sibling had gotten liquor orders from all their friends and the majority of the upper divisions of Eden Hall got absolutely hammered. It was an old tradition going back many years. It also seemed to be the only time when all the upper division students got together and socialized without pretensions.

Although he had been a little wary when the Ducks first arrived at the party, Dwayne had jumped in with both feet and his usual Southern charm and found that his fellow classmates were very friendly.

"You know, I wasn't sure if I would enjoy this, but everyone is so gosh darn friendly," Dwayne told a pretty brunette,

"You are so cute!" she giggled in a slightly unsteady manner, "I love your accent".

"Thank you," said the Texan as he blushed, "So y'all live right here in Minnesota?" The only answer he got was a fit of giggles, Dwayne wasn't quite sure how to respond

Russ stood a few feet away and shook his head laughing, "Portman man, I don't know about you but I haven't seen a party like this in weeks!"

"Definitely reminds me of Chicago man," Dean laughed, "Dwayne is proving to be very popular with the ladies this evening"

"JULIE!" a blond sophomore stumbled over to the group and grabbed Julie's arm to steady herself. "Julie Gavvney right! Omgod, you look so hot!"

"Gaffney, and umm, thank you"

"No sheriously, all the guys…so checking you out" she waggled her index finger at Julie.

"I think I'm flattered but I'm not sure," Julie raised her eyebrows at Connie who bit her lip and stared at a tree with great concentration.

"Definitely, hey there's Emma, EEMMMMA!" and with a giggle the blond was gone.

There was a brief silence before the group started laughing

"Right, before I get to that point can someone PLEASE cut me off."

"But Dulie," Connie feigned a stagger and draped herself on her friend, "you look so

pretty!"

"Shut your face," she laughed as she and Connie wandered off to replenish their empty cups.

Goldberg, exercising some tack, waited until the two girls were out of hearing distance, "Holy damn, there are some very drunk, very cute girls here tonight. I think I may have to dabble a bit"

"Man, let me suggest something to you. These girls, they are not nice people" Portman gestured with his beer bottle to a brunette about a meter away, "Sure they'll fool around with you but there is no body home upstairs, you know. The girls you're looking at are all beauty, no brains. And need I remind you how much you hated most of these girls last year?"

"I'm comfortable with just fooling around, what about that brunette over there?" Goldberg gestured to a pretty girl in grade 11 who was standing with a friend about 4 meters away

"Yea, she kisses pretty well," Fulton commented, sidling up beside Portman and nodding his head in the direction of the brunette.

The guys turned and looked at Fulton with shock and awe on their faces.

"What!" Fulton shrugged his shoulders, "She wanted to kiss. I don't have to be stoic, sensible guy all the time do I?" Portman clapped his best friend on the shoulder, "Ah Fulton, how you've grown this summer. You make me proud."

The party was a huge success and the Ducks found they actually had a pretty good time. The rivalry between the two hockey teams seemed to have subsided now that the Ducks had proved themselves worthy of the Eden Hall name and the alcohol made everyone so much more friendly.

"As far as parties go, this has been a pretty good one I'd say." Portman and Julie stood just off to the side of their friends

"I know. I didn't think this would be my kind of party but everyone has been pretty cool."

"You do realize that the excessive amount of alcohol everyone is drinking has probably helped to dissipate their attitudes?"

"Yea but still, I'm not hammered and I'm having fun."

Portman clinked his bottle to hers "Cheers to that"

"It is however, rather cold now that the sun has gone down. I feel a little stupid for not bringing a jacket." Julie casually mentioned, shivering just a bit in the cooler air.

"You're cold?" Dean enquired, "Come here then." He opened his arms up and Julie stepped into them as he enveloped her in massive Dean/hot water bottle kind of hug. "Is that a bit better?"

"Mmmhmm," Julie answered looking coyly at Connie from within Dean's embrace. Connie, Fulton and Luis all smiled at each other, trying their best not to laugh. Charlie and Adam cast the two sideways glances but said nothing.

"So, what's the plan people?" Portman asked, Julie's head just grazing his chin.

"Ihvmeergnomeneven" Julie said, her voiced muffled by Dean's shirt

"Come again?"

She lifted her head and looked up at Dean, "I said I have to be home by eleven." It was one of those perfect moments, right there on the beach. Dean looked down at Julie and completely forgot they were surrounded by some 300 Eden Hall students. All he could see was Julie's big blue eyes looking up at him, and all he could feel was her body pressed up against him. Somewhere in the back of his mind he briefly wondered if she would be upset if he kissed her but every other part of his body did not care.

"HEY GUYS!" Goldberg bounced up beside Portman and Julie, completely drunk and very excited. His exuberant entrance caused him to knock into Dean, who managed to steady both himself and Julie but their embrace was broken.

Portman closed his eyes and took a deep breath, forced a stiff smile on his face and looked at the drunk goalie. "Dude, you're timing…SUCKS!" he said in a low, exasperated hiss. Fulton, Connie and Luis looked crestfallen but tried to pretend otherwise.

Connie walked over to Julie and put her head on Julie's shoulder, "Bummer babe." She patted Julie's hand in a soothing manner, Julie thought Connie might have been trying to soothe herself as much as Julie

"Hmmm"

"What's going on? What did I miss? Is everyone as drunk as ME!" Goldberg stumbled around to each of his friends, balancing off them as he went.

"Well, at least he's a happy drunk," Julie commented, casting a wistful look at Dean. He caught her eye and gave a lopsided smile. "I'm happy to stay for a bit longer. As long as we catch the 10:30 bus I should be fine for making curfew" Julie offered.

"Me too," Connie said

"Make that three"

"Four"

"HURRAY!" Goldberg cheered, and he and Dwayne, who had drunken a bit too much himself by this point, stumbled off. Everyone started to branch off for a final mingle, but as Julie and Connie went to walk off, Dean grabbed her hand.

"Hey, hold up for a minute" Dean looked around Julie at Connie, who nodded and walked away with Guy, smiling

"C'mere" Dean took Julie's hand and led her away from the party, over to the parked cars nearby. Julie's heart was racing, she had only had two ciders but her ears suddenly felt very hot and she found it hard to swallow. She was certain she was going to throw up she was so nervous.

Portman leaned up against one of the cars and pulled Julie towards him gently. "You know I like you?"

Julie could only nod her head, her voice wouldn't work

"And I think you like me. I don't wanna freak you out."

"You don't freak me out," Julie smiled, "I do like you."

"Ok, I'm glad to know that."

Julie wasn't sure what was going to happen next. They were standing so close and Dean had his arms resting around her waist. She hadn't really been in this situation before, not where the atmosphere felt so charged with tension and she didn't know what she was supposed to do. The other guys she had kissed had just kissed her, it almost seemed like Dean was thinking about, like he wasn't sure.

_Maybe he doesn't like me, maybe he changed his mind…. _

Then Julie felt Dean's arms tighten around her waist and move up her back, pulling her in. She closed her eyes and felt Dean press his lips against hers. It was the softest, most truthful, most passionate first kiss she had ever had.

"Wow," she whispered when he pulled back. Dean smiled at her and pulled her close again, this time gently placing one hand at the base of her neck, drawing her in closer. It felt like they stood there kissing forever.

Over on the beach Connie was so excited, Guy thought she might explode. "Oh oh oh oh, he's finally kissing her. Oh yea, oh happiness. Oh my lord where the hell are Fulton and Luis!" The strong intake of breath to her left made her look over and she saw Fulton and Luis standing about two meters away with huge grins on their faces.

"'bout bloody time," Fulton said quietly, punching Luis on the shoulder

"Yeah man, definitely about time," Luis and Fulton exchanged a high-five and then the four of them walked away to give Julie and Dean some privacy.

At the end of night, no one was overly surprised to see Dean and Julie hand in hand. Ken and Russ were somewhat shocked but only because they had missed the previous two weeks of build up. Charlie was the only one in the group who didn't smile right away when he saw the two. It wasn't that he was upset that they were together but as the captain of the team, the new potential relationship could cause some problems later on.

Dean noticed the captain's thoughtful expression as they all waited for the bus.

"No worries man, it's all under control." Portman reassured his captain, giving him a sound clap on the back. Charlie gave his defence man a smile, "I trust you guys, but no kissing during the game! Connie and Guy can fill you in on the rules." With a smirk Charlie took a seat next to Fulton

"I was so excited when I saw you guys kissing, I almost peed my pants!" Connie whispered in Julie's ear as they got themselves seated on the bus.

"Oh my god you did not!"

"No I didn't actually but Guy couldn't figure out what was wrong with me until I all but pointed at you guys." There was definitely a lot of happiness on the ride home, and Dean had Julie in the door by 10:59pm. Though not without a lengthy kiss goodnight first.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 8**

The next day was full of the typical last minute running around that occurs on the Sunday before school begins. Mom's Minnesota-wide rushed through school supply stores while their less than excited children dragged their feet behind them. Julie was up bright and early to see her sisters off at the airport, both going to L.A. where Melissa would begin her degree in Business and Jenn had to head back to her clients who had been without their beloved personal trainer for almost four weeks. Even as her sisters were preparing to get on the plane they continued to offer Julie advice.

"Don't rush things!"

"Don't forget, it's a team effort, you and him, not you doing everything he wants!"

"Only go as far as you are comfortable, he will not die from over-excitement!"

"Oh my god you two, knock it off!" Julie shushed her sisters as she gave them big hugs good-bye, "Mom and Dad are here for Pete's sake!"

With final hugs and kisses from Mom and Dad, Julie's sisters headed towards their departure gate and Julie felt the first anxious pangs about managing the whole 'Portman situation' by herself.

Neither she nor Dean had spoken yet that day. There was just too much happening with her sisters leaving and all the school preparations mothers feel necessary to go through. Thinking back to the night before, Julie could not believe it had actually happened. She and Dean had kissed, and it had been divine! The best part was, of course, that he felt the same way she did. Really, the only problem left was figuring out how to act toward each other now that everything had changed.

-

"Jules, it Connie!" her sing song voice ringing through the phone

"Hello, you're sounding a little on the hyper side Connie dear" Julie smiled; she could practically feel the vibrations coming off of Connie's body.

"Well duh, cuz you guys finally kissed and you're going to be the most adorable couple of all time! After Guy and I of course,"

"Naturally" Julie agreed.

"Anyways, what's your plan for this afternoon?"

Later that afternoon, when Connie and Julie were satisfied with their back-to-school outfits Julie decided to fess up her concerns to Connie regarding what was going to happen between her and Dean.

"I'm just not sure how to act towards him when I see him tomorrow you know?" Julie told Connie, "Do I kiss him, hug him, slug him in the arm?"

"Julie, this is not a crisis. Just do whatever makes you comfortable, though a punch to the arm might be weird. One request though? In the interest of good taste I would not recommend any tongue at school." The brunette advised.

"Eww no, that's nasty trailer trash behaviour" Julie shook her head in distaste

"Have you called him yet?" Connie asked

"No, his Mom is arriving today. He was pretty sure it was going to be a family focused day."

"Well don't sweat it chicky. You can always just take your cue from Dean." With that final advice Connie gathered her stuff together and headed home.

-

"Julie Ann! Phone!" Her Dad's voice bounced off the walls of the house

"OK!" Julie hollered back, "Hello?"

"Hi gorgeous" Dean's voice flowed out of the phone and Julie felt herself blushing. She fought to stifle the giggle in her throat.

"Hi you, what are you doing?"

"We're about to sit down to dinner but I wanted to call before it got too late," Julie could hear him smiling and she smiled back. "Can I pick you up on the way to school tomorrow?" Dean asked

"You're going to drive to school!" Julie hoped her voice did not betray her shock. "In who's car?"

"Mine actually," Dean answered. "The deal was if I got good grades last year and did well on my driving test that I would get my own car. Plus I think it makes it easier on Mom and Dad, they won't have to sacrifice a car for my hockey schedule."

"Fair enough. Well in that case I would love a ride to school Mr. Portman."

"Well then Miss Kitty Kat I will pick you up at 8am. Don't be late" the joking tone in Dean's voice made Julie relax, he was still the same Dean, thank goodness!

"Am I ever?" she enquired

"Oh god, don't get me started!" Dean rolled his eyes and laughed, "You are impossibly tardy; however I have to go for dinner. Just make sure your cute little butt is ready for 8, I'll be the stud in the black four-wheel drive"

"You are such a poser," Julie laughed, "See you tomorrow!"

When Julie hung up the phone she breathed a deep sigh of relief, everything would be ok. They would be ok.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 9**

The first week back at school was not as bad as it could have been. Academically it was a total joke; the teachers all gently eased their charges back into the system that would run their lives for the next ten months. Homework was never assigned with any seriousness until the weekend. However Coach O'Brian was not your average teacher. In the eyes of the Ducks he was at times the devil incarnate, and the first week back was one of those times.

"Right, we're going to start right where we left off boys and girls." The coach barked at their first Wednesday afternoon practice.

"5km run Monday, Wednesday, Friday mornings at 6:30am, followed by 45mins of weights. Practices on Tuesday and Thursday afternoons 4pm to 6pm and I expect you all to find some form of athletic activity to occupy your Saturday."

Portman slyly cast a glance over at Julie, " I have some suggestions, if you want to meet later to discuss…ouffh!" Dean was cut off by Julie punching him in the shoulder.

"Dirty boy," she whispered, smiling nonetheless.

"Our first game of the season will be October 20, let's start the season on a good note." Coach O'Brian finished. "Does anyone have any questions?"

"Umm, just one," Julie voice tentatively, " I thought you were going to start us on different training methods this season, what happened to those?"

"Well I'm not just going to drop you into yoga cold, that wouldn't be very kind of me now would it?" The Coach had a sneaky smile on his face. "Oh yes my little prodigies, you will be doing yoga, I went to a workshop over the summer and believe me, I will have you in the best shape of your young lives"

"I am alternately frightened and intrigued at the same time" Averman whispered to Goldberg

"What are you frightened for? I'm the goalie dude, who do you think the yoga is for!"

When at long last the training speech was over the team left the rink and began to disperse. Dean took Julie, Goldberg and Fulton in his car, Adam loaded up his with Connie, Guy and Charlie and the rest either headed towards their dorms or headed to the bus.

------------------------------------------------------

"So Miss Gaffeney, is there any chance I might be able to take you out on a date this Saturday night?" Dean enquired as he pulled up to Julie's house. He had practically thrown Fulton and Goldberg out of the car when he got to their respective houses in his anticipation to ask Julie out on an actual date.

"Well Mr. Portman I would love to go on a date with you" Julie repressed the urge to scrunch her nose and grin, a trademark face she always made when she was exceptionally happy. " May I ask where? Am I going to need protective wear? A weapon of some kind?"

Dean smiled at her and winked, "I think it's a little early for that don't you?" He asked

Julie blushed to her toes, she was certain of it.

"Oh, no no, no that's, I didn't mean.."

"Relax Jules, I'm just teasing you because I can. I was thinking something fairly traditional, dinner and movie?"

"Oh good, yeah, that sounds nice." Julie hoped she didn't look as relieved as she felt. "So, I'll see you tomorrow?" She had her hand loosely on the door, not sure if she should kiss him good-bye or not. Yesterday her mom had picked her up after school and she hadn't had a chance to say good-bye to Dean like she would have liked to.

"I will be here at 8am, I promise" Then he leaned over and gently kissed her on the lips, lightly touching her chin as he did. Julie's heart soared.

"Okay..bye" She smiled as she hopped out of the massive SUV and scampered up the front walk, looking over her shoulder at Dean before she let herself in to her house.

"Damn, you are fine little girl" Dean smiled to himself and shook his head slightly as he drove away. How he had gotten so lucky he wasn't sure but he was not going to screw this up, no way.


End file.
